The present invention relates to a lock assembly for securing two components together, and more particularly, to a lock comprising a lock body and a retainer housed within the lock body to retain the lock body in a locked condition.
It is often desired to secure two members together. For example, earthmoving and excavating equipment often employ wear members to protect the equipment from abrasion and wear encountered during use. The wear members are preferably removably attached to the equipment with a locking assembly, so that a wear member may be removed and replaced as needed. An example of such a wear member and associated locking assembly is disclosed in Jones, et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,765.
The continuing problem is to provide a locking assembly which securely locks the wear member to the equipment so that the wear member remains in place during operation, but yet which allows the wear member to be easily removed and replaced when worn. The wear member is subjected to extreme forces during operation which the lock must be capable of resisting. In addition, the wear member and lock are exposed to rocks, soil fines, mud, grease, and other debris and contaminants. These materials may be impacted into the spaces between the wear member and the lock, thus creating substantial difficulties when attempting to remove the lock from the wear member.
Jones, et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,765 disclose a locking device having a lock body that pivots into an opening in a wear member, and a resilient latch to retain the lock body in the opening. Because the lock must pivot and/or translate laterally within the opening to be removed, any material such as soil fines which becomes impacted into the spaces between the lock body and the wear member may interfere with removal of the lock body.
Renski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,508 and Renski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,216 disclose a lock comprised of an arcuate retainer held within an arcuate slot. A variety of mechanisms are disclosed that prevent the retainer from being removed from the slot, including a pin and several different types of springs. Removal from the slot requires that the pin or spring be pried away, which may be difficult in the presence of impacted fines.
What is therefore desired is a lock that may be used to securely retain two members together, such as retaining a wear member in place, that is preferably tolerant of the presence of soil fines, that can withstand extreme forces exerted against it during operation, but that is nonetheless easily withdrawn to allow the two members to be quickly uncoupled.